


First Encounters

by cwgirlup75



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute Kids, First Meetings, M/M, Young Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwgirlup75/pseuds/cwgirlup75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U - Castiel is taking his daughter out for a treat when she runs off.  What starts out terrifying might really be the beginning of something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

It all happened so fast. The young man was walking down the sidewalk with his two year old daughter when she jerked her tiny hand out of his and dashed into the street, chasing a puppy she had seen running on the other side of the road. The little girl giggled as her chubby legs carried her closer to the puppy, unaware of the car rapidly approaching. Her father ran after her, desperately afraid that he wasn't going to be able to reach her in time.

“Claire! Stop! CLAIRE!”

Suddenly, a man appeared from across the street, grabbing Claire's arm and yanking her to safety just before the car drove past. The man flipped off the driver as the car careened around the corner, seemingly unconcerned about almost flattening a child. Claire's shaking father ran up and scooped her into his arms, burying his face in her blonde curls while he fought for control. He composed himself after a moment and raised his head, looking at the man who had saved his daughter.

“I don't know how to thank you. If you hadn't been here...I don't know - I don't think I could have gotten to her before...”

His voice trailed off as he hugged Claire again and shifted her to his hip, holding out a hand. “Castiel Novak. And I believe you've met my daughter, Claire”

“Andreas Crowley. Pleasure to meet you. Less than ideal circumstances, I'll admit. That bloody wanker,” he growled, glaring in the direction the car had disappeared, “should be stripped of his license. Or better yet, beaten about the head and shoulders.”

“I agree. Although, Claire shouldn't have run off like that.” He looked at his daughter. “What have we talked about, Claire-bear? What do you do when we're out?”

“Hold Daddy's hand. I sorry, Daddy, but I seed the puppy and forgot,” she said, tears welling in her blue eyes.

“Don't cry, sweetie. Just try to remember from now on.” He looked at the shorter man. “We were just on our way to get ice cream. Won't you join us, Mr. Crowley? I'd really like to thank you for what you did.”

Crowley smiled. His business meeting suddenly seemed less important. “I'd love too. And, please call me Crowley.”

Castiel beamed at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “Crowley. Call me Cas.”

He set Claire on the ground and gripped her hand tightly. She slipped her other hand in Crowley's and grinned up at him. “Do you like ice cweam? I like it lots.”

“I have a feeling I'll love this ice cream, little one. So,” he asked as they walked, “do you have a puppy at home?”

“No. I want one. Daddy says maybe when I is three.”

“Puppies are nice,” he agreed. “But,” he said, with a glance at Castiel, “I've always preferred kittens myself.”

THE END (or is it?)

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a verse depending on the feedback I get. I just couldn't get this little snippet out of my head.


End file.
